


Сбои во Вселенной

by Daykiry



Category: Thai Actor RPF, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: Вселенная предоставляет Гану несколько призов без права выбора на отказ. Ган не очень рад, а Тайтл, хоть и не Вселенная, но тоже ждёт благодарности.
Relationships: Mark Siwat Jumlongkul/Gun Napat Na Ranong
Kudos: 2





	Сбои во Вселенной

Марк целуется неожиданно хорошо. Ган теряется в первые мгновения, потому что последнее, чего он ждал — это то, что спокойный Марк вдруг окажется экспертом по поцелуям. Гану есть с чем сравнить. Уж в чём-чем, но в этом у него достаточно опыта.

Ступор проходит быстро, Ган даже немного увлекается процессом, но быстро возвращается в реальность, слыша команду остановиться. Сложно по-настоящему наслаждаться даже самыми распрекрасными поцелуями, когда на тебя внимательно смотрит десяток человек, то и дело прихлёбывая кофе из бумажных стаканчиков.

— Прости, — Марк отстраняется сразу же и улыбается краешком рта. Ган ему кивает и жмёт плечами — губы немного саднит от пары слишком чувствительных укусов, но трагедии он не видит. Не в первый раз. Точнее, чтобы вот так — на глазах съёмочной группы и под прицелом нескольких камер, конечно, первый, но…

— Всё в порядке, — он несильно хлопает Марка по плечу и выпутывается из разворошённой постели. Несмотря на работающие кондиционеры, ему жарко и немного душно из-за одежды, тёплого тела, прижимающегося к нему в последние несколько минут, и одеяла, которое он поспешно откидывает. 

— Кто-то перестарался, да? — Энни шутливо подмигивает, когда Ган садится в кресло, чтобы ему поправили грим. 

Непонимающе нахмурившись, он смотрит на неё, и Энни лукаво тычет аккуратным пальчиком в его нижнюю губу. Ган переводит взгляд на собственное отражение в зеркале и внезапно ощущает, как начинают гореть его щёки.

Он не испытывал смущение ни до съёмки сцены, ни после — всего лишь поцелуй, ничего сложного, чего стесняться? Им ведь даже толком раздеваться не нужно. Это почти как пьяные поцелуи на одной из вечеринок, когда игры для компаний перестают быть невинными и с каждым бокалом становятся всё более пикантными. Но сейчас, глядя на небольшую ссадину на собственной нижней губе, Ган невольно провёл по ней языком и поспешно рассмеялся, маскируя накатившее смущение. 

— Да, наверное.

Энни смеётся в ответ и начинает колдовать над его лицом, успокаивающе воркуя:

— Не волнуйся. Я давно работаю в этой сфере. Прокушенная губа — это меньшее из зол. Знаешь, иногда актёры так увлекаются и вживаются в роли, что идут дальше сценария. 

— Да, я понимаю, — Ган кивает, но разговор продолжать не хочет, утыкаясь взглядом в телефон. Ему всё это не нравится. Он, может, и новичок по сравнению со многими, но чувствовать себя глупо у него нет никакого желания. А сейчас внутри него вдруг просыпается мальчишка лет четырнадцати, который мялся все два часа свидания перед тем, как всё-таки решиться и коснуться губ нравившейся девочки в коротком поцелуе. 

У него получается успокоиться спустя три песни, тихо звучавших из колонок, поставленных на гримёрный столик, и одну историю Энни о каких-то съёмках пятилетней давности, где половина фильма оказалась сплошной импровизацией актёров. В другой раз Ган бы заинтересовался — ему нравится слушать подобное, — но сейчас он ощущал только лёгкое раздражение и желание поскорее закончить этот ставшим внезапно невыносимо длинным день. 

Они с Марком никогда особо не общались. У них практически не было общих сцен, они почти не пересекались на репетициях и едва друг друга знали. Может, всё дело в этом — Ган просто не ожидал, что Марк, казавшийся очень тихим и чересчур вежливым, умеет так целоваться. Это просто сбило его с толку, поэтому он никак не может выкинуть произошедшее из головы.

Теория кажется убедительной, и Ган с лёгкостью её принимает, не тратя больше времени на рассуждения и самокопание.

Он думает, что всё возвращается на круги своя, когда они завершают съёмки финальной сцены, и их отпускают домой. Ган, наскоро умывшись и переодевшись, уже спешит по коридору к выходу — там ждёт такси, а спустя минут сорок он уже сможет растянуться в собственной кровати и уснуть, но его мягко ловят за запястье и останавливают. Он всё равно вздрагивает от неожиданности и поворачивается, сразу же с облегчением выдыхая, видя перед собой Марка.

— Напугал, — признаётся он со смешком. Марк склоняет голову в едва заметном поклоне, но руку Гана не выпускает. 

— Извини, — говорит он.

— Не бери в голову, я просто немного устал. Длинный день был, да? — Ган отмахивается. В конце концов, он ведь не нежная девица, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Сам виноват, что ушёл в мечты о долгом и крепком сне, а не обратил внимание, что в коридоре не один. 

— Я не об этом. 

Ган приподнимает брови и удивлённо смотрит на Марка. Тот выглядит так же, как и всегда. Может, чуть обеспокоенным, но это читается лишь во взгляде.

— Я об этом, — Марк вдруг протягивает ладонь, свободную от руки Гана, и касается кончиками пальцев ранки на губе Гана. У того ощущение, что вся Вселенная в одно мгновение сжимается, превращаясь в обжигающую сферу, в которой вдруг оказываются они с Марком. 

Растерянность настолько охватывает его существо, что он открывает рот, но сказать ничего не может. Говорит снова Марк:

— Я, правда, не хотел. Перенервничал и слегка увлёкся, — он делает шаг назад, выпуская запястье Гана, и снова кланяется, складывая руки перед собой. — Увидимся.

Ган может только кивнуть в ответ и возвращается в реальность, только когда шаги Марка затихают, а он сам понимает, что стоит, словно последний идиот, посреди коридора с открытым ртом и вибрирующим из-за звонка ожидающего таксиста телефоном.

Это действительно выбивает из колеи, хотя Ган никогда бы не назвал себя излишне скромным или зажатым. «Сегодня просто не мой день, я просто устал», — думает он, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному стеклу и закрывая глаза. Язык неосознанно проходится по губе, где фантомным теплом всё ещё ощущается прикосновение чужих пальцев.

Но во Вселенной что-то ломается, внося не только в один день, но и во всю жизнь Гана коррективы. По-другому он не может объяснить то, почему теперь невольно напрягается, когда Марк оказывается рядом. Слишком рядом. Ган знает — это теперь их работа. Они должны находиться в непосредственной близости друг от друга перед объективами камер и на глазах фанатов, но сдержать внутреннюю дрожь, чувствуя тёплую ладонь на плече, не в его силах. 

Он не может назвать себя очень тактильным, позволяя нарушать границы его личного пространства лишь близким людям, старательно и почти профессионально ускользая от излишнего физического контакта, но с Марком почему-то это не работает. Даже когда он пытается незаметно отстраниться, то чувствует, как хватка Марка становится крепче, а улыбка на лице ещё более вежливой. Иногда Ган ощущает отчётливое желание его стукнуть за это. Всё его нутро кричит о том, что что-то не так. Так быть не должно. Но привыкший полагаться не на интуицию, а на разум, Ган считает, что Марк просто тоже делает свою работу. И, надо признать, делает её хорошо.

— Ты ничего странного не замечаешь? — спрашивает Тайтл, когда они вместе отправляются перекусить в перерыве между встречами с фанатами и репетициями. У них есть буквально несколько свободных дней, чтобы выдохнуть, и Ган тащит Тайтла в один из любимых ресторанчиков, чтобы наконец спокойно поесть, не спеша никуда после. 

— А что я должен замечать? — Ган сдувает порядком отросшую чёлку с глаз и поднимает взгляд. Тайтл смотрит в ответ так внимательно, что Ган невольно напрягается. 

— Что насчёт вот этого? — Тайтл что-то ищет в телефоне, а потом разворачивает экран к Гану. Тот удивляется ещё больше, когда видит на нём собственное фото. Точнее, себя и Марка на одной из последних встреч с фанатами. — Ты полистай, — советует Тайтл. Ган послушно смахивает фотографии одну за другой и снова озадаченно смотрит поверх телефона:

— Не понимаю.

— То есть, ты действительно не замечаешь этого взгляда? Он же тебя буквально им жрёт.

— Какого взгляда? 

Тайтл снова тыкает телефоном ему в лицо, и Ган наконец понимает, о чём тот говорит. И сразу же закатывает глаза.

— Это работа. Вокруг куча камер, конечно, он… — закончить он не успевает, потому что Тайтл опять поворачивает экран телефона к нему. Теперь там другая фотография, явно сделанная уже самим Тайтлом: они всем составом в репетиционном зале, кажется, это было на прошлой неделе — готовились к предстоящему фанмитингу. Ган находит на фото себя и Марка, и внутри него всё сначала холодеет, а потом обжигает волной поднявшегося жара. Взгляд у Марка точно такой же, как и на предыдущих фотографиях, и интуиция теперь буквально вопит, заглушая голос разума с его попытками найти логическое объяснение. 

— Там кучи камер не было, — невзначай роняет Тайтл и убирает наконец телефон. 

Ган мог бы сказать, что Марк так на всех смотрит, но он знает, что это неправда. А ещё невольно вспоминается их единственный поцелуй на съёмках, после которого он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя настолько сбитым с толку. И этот странный разговор в коридоре вечером того же дня. Ган мог бы предположить самое очевидное, но ему кажется подобное полнейшим абсурдом.

Не то чтобы у него были какие-то предрассудки по этому поводу. Да, его самого больше интересовали девушки, хотя в последние годы, как он начал карьеру в шоу-бизнесе, у него не сказать, чтобы осталось время на отношения. Но у Гана были и те самые пьяные поцелуи на школьных вечеринках с парнями, а на первом году университета ему признался в симпатии его однокурсник, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас. С однокурсником он объяснился сразу же, и тот понял, а что говорить и надо ли вообще говорить с Марком, ведь тот ничего ему не сообщал, и всегда есть вероятность, что Ган просто накрутил себя и придумал лишнее. 

— Я… — наконец открывает он рот, шумно выдыхая. — Я не думаю, что это что-то значит. В конце концов, это может быть всё что угодно. 

— В прошлом месяце он так сжал мою руку, что на ней был синяк. А я всего лишь положил её тебе на плечо, когда мы репетировали, — выразительно взглянул на него Тайтл. — Я не думаю, я уверен, что это не всё что угодно, а то самое. Поговори с ним. 

— И что я ему скажу? — Ган поджал губы и закусил палочки для еды. — Что посмотрел фотографии, решил, что у него какой-то не такой взгляд, а ты неженка, у которой появляются синяка из-за малейшего прикосновения? Я не хочу выглядеть идиотом.

— Ты выглядишь им сейчас, когда не замечаешь очевидного. 

Ган в ответ фыркает, но больше от растерянности, а не из-за недовольства. 

С Марком говорить он не хочет. Такие разговоры не его конёк. Ган знает, что умеет много и интересно рассказывать, что его слушают, он в курсе о целой куче самых занимательных и любопытных вещей, которыми делится, над его шутками смеются, но говорить о чём-то личном и — тем более! — вероятно не существующем в природе совершенно не знает как. 

Как Тайтл представляет себе это? Он позвонит Марку с «я увидел фото и теперь решил, что ты ко мне что-то испытываешь, потому что у меня мозг пятнадцатилетней девчонки, которая верит всему, что видит»? Глупее этого ничего и быть не могло. И Ган бы даже думать об этом не стал дальше, пуская всё на самотёк, но выразительный взгляд Тайтла, которым он его наградил на прощанье, никак не хотел выветриваться из памяти. 

— Повезло, что в ближайшие дни у нас нет совместных мероприятий, — едва слышно говорит Ган своему отражению в запотевшем зеркале в ванной комнате. Убирает с лица мокрые волосы и медленно выдыхает, опираясь руками в края раковины. Почему-то снова вспоминается этот проклятый поцелуй, прокушенная губа, тёплое тело, прижимающееся к его, а десяток наблюдателей мозг услужливо отодвигает на задний план. Ган жмурится, даже сейчас считая, что целоваться у Марка получается отменно. И, наверное, пока у него не было кого-то, с кем поцелуи были более увлекательными. Возможно, именно поэтому Ган не может перестать об этом думать, потому что другой причины он просто не может найти. 

Он радуется, что работы появляется больше — в неё можно уйти с головой и перестать себя накручивать, ловя на том, что с каждым разом воображение подкидывает не только то, что было, но и додумывая что-то новое. Иногда настолько неожиданно откровенное, что пару раз Ган просыпался посреди ночи и прикладывал взмокшие ладони к щекам, чувствуя, как сильно они горят, несмотря на прохладу в комнате. 

Но ему удаётся справиться и с этим, силой воли или убеждения — он не знает точно, что сработало, когда от Вселенной прилетает ещё один приз. Видимо, за выносливость. Потому что только благодаря ей Ган не округляет глаза и в целом остаётся внешне спокойным, когда ему сообщают о совместном фанмитинге с Марком в Мьянме. Он только кивает, старается внимательно выслушать всё, что ему говорят, а потом на негнущихся ногах выходит в комнату отдыха, падая на диван. Впервые в жизни он осознанно хочет напиться, несмотря на то, что никогда не был поклонником алкоголя, но слишком ответственный для того, чтобы воплотить это в жизнь сейчас, когда почти каждый день занят под завязку.

— Ты с ним не поговорил, — Тайтл появляется словно из ниоткуда, усаживаясь рядом. Ган кидает на него взгляд из-под ресниц и не отвечает — и так всё ясно. Тайтлу, видимо, нет, потому что он продолжает: — Или поговорил, но разговор пошёл не так, как тебе хотелось бы?

— По мне видно, что мне вообще хотелось бы об этом говорить? — Ган забирается на диван с ногами и тихо стонет, закрывая лицо руками. — Это ты во всём виноват. Если бы ты не мне ничего не сказал, я бы об этом даже не задумался. А теперь не представляю, как провести несколько дней подряд бок о бок.

— Ты себя видел, когда вы рядом? Ты ни с кем себя так не ведёшь, — скептически хмыкает Тайтл. — Рано или поздно ты бы всё равно задумался. Ты же не совсем дурак. 

Ган толкает его ступнёй в колено и нечленораздельно, но возмущённо промычал возражение. 

— Потом поблагодаришь меня, — Тайтл довольно хлопает его по колену. 

— Не знал, что ты подрабатываешь свахой и занимаешься сводничеством. 

— Я не говорил, какого результат я жду от вашего разговора, — посылает ему хитрую улыбку Тайтл. — Ты свои фантазии не приплетай. 

Вновь застонав, Ган откидывает голову на спинку дивана и морщится. Тайтл был прав в одном — прокручивая в голове все варианты теоретического разговора, Ган почему-то ни разу не сомневался, что конечным результатом будут отношения. И ни разу, несмотря на сомнения по поводу того, что Марк вообще к нему что-то испытывает, не подумал, что финал может быть совсем другим — вовсе не таким радостным, зато более приземлённым.

«Почему я вообще считаю, что отношения с Марком — радостный финал?», — сам себя ловит Ган на неправильных мыслях и уже вслух бросает Тайтлу:

— Ты испортил мне жизнь.

— Ты сделал столько ошибок в слове «спасибо», — усмехается тот и ловко уворачивается от очередного пинка.

Несмотря ни на что, встреча с Марком проходит гладко. Почти. Если раньше Ган просто ловил Марка на прикосновениях, некоторые из которых были или слишком долгими, или слишком интимными, то теперь, внимательнее наблюдая, он замечает, что Марк действует неосознанно: хватает его за руку, закидывает руку на плечо, легко поглаживает кончиками пальцев спину или шею в слишком широком вырезе футболки. Ган почти привык к этим касаниям, но сейчас дёргается даже больше, чем обычно. И каждый раз замирает, вновь ощущая, что Марк невзначай удерживает его рядом — мягко, но не давая отстраниться больше нужного.

На сцене Ган окончательно теряется от накативших эмоций и новых мыслей, собственных ощущений и реакций, которые раньше он в себе не находил. По крайней мере, не в таком количестве и не такой силы. Он действительно чувствует себя потерянным и по-настоящему смущённым, теперь воспринимая всё не как часть работы, которую нужно выполнить на максимуме возможностей, а как что-то с двойным дном — в каждом слове, действии и жесте Марка он видит скрытый смысл.

Это на самом деле сводит с ума. Настолько, что в конкурсе с покки вместо того, чтобы как обычно проявить инициативу на радость визжащим фанатам, Ган только и может, что зажать между губ сладкую палочку и зажмуриться, ощущая, как ладонь Марка ложится на его щёку, а его дыхание опаляет губы. Это длится всего несколько мгновений, но Гану кажется, что целую вечность. Даже крики из зала и музыка заглушаются стуком его сердца, которое заходится в таком ритме, что на секунду становится тяжело дышать.

Когда он открывает глаза, то встречается с немного озабоченным взглядом Марка. Тот едва приподнимает бровь и негромко спрашивает:

— Всё хорошо?

Ган через силу кивает и улыбается. Получается, видимо, неубедительно, потому что взгляд Марка нисколько не меняется, а брови на долю секунды сходятся на переносице. 

«Всё плохо. Всё очень плохо», — думает Ган, когда получает два поцелуя в запястье, которых не было в сценарии. Сначала он в ступоре, а после почти в панике, глядя на Марка, видимо, настолько расширившимися в удивлении и непонимании, что ему теперь делать, глазами, что тот склоняется к его уху и шепчет, отведя подальше микрофон:

— Просто подыграй мне. Видишь, всем нравится.

Зрители и правда ликуют. Ган через силу отводит взгляд от Марка и смотрит в зал, медленно вдыхая через нос. Ему действительно стоит успокоиться. В конце концов, он ведёт себя непрофессионально, пусть даже их фанаты получают от происходящего удовольствие. 

— Что ты вытворяешь? — Ган всё-таки ловит Марка после выступления и затаскивает в пока пустующую гримёрную. 

Марк, буквально прижатый к стене, смотрит на него прямо и спокойно. Это Гана едва ли не трясёт от переизбытка эмоций, которые он наконец может себе позволить вдали от камер, зрителей и других посторонних глаз. 

— Я импровизировал, — миролюбиво улыбается Марк, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Извини, надо было посоветоваться с тобой.

— Прекрати за всё извиняться, — Ган поджимает губы и снова остро чувствует, что что-то не так. Он словно детектив, который ходит прямо возле последней подсказки, чтобы распутать дело, но никак не может ухватиться за выглядывающую из клубка ниточку. 

— Хорошо, — Марк кивает. — Извини.

— Ты издеваешься? — Ган щурится.

Марк вновь улыбается и не отвечает. Ответ ясен без слов. Ган растерянно трёт шею и не знает, что сказать. В голову снова лезет чушь, которую говорил Тайтл, и сейчас удачный момент, чтобы обсудить это, но на это у Гана банально не хватает решимости. 

— Ладно, — медленно говорит он, проводя языком по пересохшим из-за напряжения губам. — Давай просто… — он отступает назад и не успевает закончить ни фразу, ни движение, потому что рука Марка снова оказывается на его щеке, и Ган застывает на месте. Марк преодолевает расстояние между ними в половину шага и с той же мягкой интонацией говорит:

— Пи’Ган, ты ведь уже обо всём догадался, верно?

— О чём? — Ган спрашивает только, чтобы выиграть себе пару секунд времени, и панически соображает, что ему сказать.

Марк снова молчит, но смотрит с привычной улыбкой — не широкой, а спокойной, буквально держащейся на одних уголках губ, но искренней. Ган окончательно теряется. В голове — пустота. Ни одной разумной или хотя бы сколько-то подходящей фразы. Единственное, о чём он сейчас может думать — это рука на его лице, едва заметно поглаживающая кожу возле скулы, и прямой взгляд, направленный на него в ожидании ответа.

— Знаешь, — Ган даже не знает, что он скажет в следующую секунду и хочет провалиться сквозь землю, когда словно со стороны слышит свой голос, — ты отлично целуешься. 

Лицо Марка на мгновение вытягивается в изумлении, и Ган бы зажмурился и на этот раз тоже, но даже моргнуть не может. Глупее и страннее он себя никогда не чувствовал. 

— Хочешь повторим? — Марк оказывается совсем рядом, буквально нос к носу. Ган хватает ртом воздух и думает, что самым правильным в этой ситуации для них обоих будет остыть. Он, в конце концов, старше, он должен остановить это сумасшествие. Им надо разойтись по разным углам и немного успокоиться перед тем, как продолжить разговор. А лучше не продолжать его вовсе.

Но, кажется, его разум окончательно сдаёт позиции, потому что говорит Ган совсем не то, о чём его мысли. И делает тоже, качнувшись вперёд с неслышным:

— Да к чёрту.

Касание к губам Марка выходит неловким и коротким, но и его хватает, чтобы Гана словно прошибло разрядом электричества, а дыхание сбилось окончательно.

— Пи’Ган, — зовёт Марк и соскальзывает ладонью с щеки на шею, придерживая пальцами его подбородок. Ган смотрит на него и неожиданно враз успокаивается. Будто не был на грани панической атаки только что. 

— Мне всё-таки придётся сказать Тайтлу спасибо, — выдыхает он.

— Что? — удивлённо моргает Марк. Ган качает головой:

— Ничего, — и снова накрывает его рот своим, теперь целуя по-настоящему, так же, как на съёмках, кажется, целую вечность назад. Почти так же, только лучше — как минимум, никто не смотрит на них, потягивая кофе. И Гана это полностью устраивает.


End file.
